Sugar Rush
by mooopower
Summary: Hisoka is having a bad day so Watari brings sugar...lots of it. What will Hisoka do when he has his first sugar rush? Rated for language. Crack fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's a normal day for everyone, everything was just fine. Until Watari brought a box of candy to work. What happens when Hisoka has candy for the first time? Mayhem is sure to ensue. Oh yea I don't own any of these charatcers...except for the frightened towns people.

Sugar Rush

Tsuzuki sighed as he lazily filled out another form, he didnt' know what it was for but he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to his beautiful bed and sleep the day away. He had been woken up at two in the morning by Hisoka's screams, he had a nightmare but would not tell Tsuzuki about it because as always he didn't want anyone to see his true emotions come out in the open. He looked over at Hisoka and watched as he filled out papers with ease and without stopping, Tsuzuki looked on in amazement as Hisoka filled out another form, wondering how he did it so fast without getting a headache. Tsuzuki had told Watari why they were late and now the man had disappeared, Tsuzuki was woken from his thoughts as Watari suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Tsuzuki screamed and fell out of his chair and looked at the blonde strangely.

" What?" Watari said innocently with a huge grin plastered on his face.

" How did you..."Tsuzuki started saying but stopped and stared at the box Watari was carrying. Watari put the box on a nearby desk. From behind the desk Tsuzuki slowly peeked out from behind the desk and poked the box. Watari slapped his hand then dropped to the floor, he crawled on his stomach and went towards Hisoka. He motioned to Tsuzuki to be quiet. Watari slowly got to his knees and poked Hisoka in the side, Hisoka paused and stiffened at the human contact.

" Hey, Hisoka." Watari whispered. Hisoka's mouth formed a frown and his left eye began to twitch.

" What, Watari." Hisoka clenched his jaw so as to not shout at the blonde. Watari picked Hisoka up bridal style and carried the struggling boy to the desk that the box was on. Hsoka landed with a plop and glared at Watari about to say something when Tsuzuki finally yelled.

" I SMELL CANDY!" Watari fell over from the force of the scream and Hisoka straightened his hair and glared at Tsuzuki before slapping him.

" Owwwwww! What did I do?" Hisoka didnt' answer, he just wanted to get back to work so he could go home. Tsuzuki followed Hisoka back to the desk.

" Hey Hisoka? Have you ever had candy?"

" Why would I ever want to eat candy, its fattening and it ruins your teeth. There is no point in consuming it." Hisoka said as he carried on with his work. Tsuzuki gasped and turned Hisoka's chair around so he could face him.

" You've never had candy? NEVER!" Hisoka's eye began to twitch again.

" No, Never."

" Never ever?"

"Never ever."

" Never never ever?"

" Tsuzuki...shut up I need to get back to work."

" You should try some...now." Hisoka chose to ignore Tsuzuki at the point. Watari in the meantime had been squishing some Starbursts into a nice sized ball, he walked over to Hisoka and without warning...shoved it into his mouth. Hisoka struggled and tried to spit it out but Watari kept his jaws shut and Tsuzuki just looked on in wonder.

" What in the world are you doing Watari!" Everyone turned around to see Tatsumi standing there with wide eyes. Once he fully saw the sorry sight he slowly backed away, never turning his back on the group before retreating back into his office. He knew what Watari was like on these days and he didn't want to have anything to do with it. Hisoka now sat there with a very annoyed look on his face...I wonder why? Hisoka had no choice but to swallow the candy because it was choking him. Watari let go of his jaws and Hisoka gasped for air, he looked at Watari and pointed at him.

" Your crazy man." Watari laughed menacingly as lighting shone in the backround. Watari took out another ball of candy but this time it was chocolate, Hisoka tried to escape but his attempt was futile. Watari had forced candy down his throat for the past hour, and Hisoka was feeling a little...odd. He was sitting on the floor staring at the wall blankly, Watari and Tsuzuki looked at him as if expecting it to happen soon. Suddenly, Hisoka's right eye began to twitch and his eyes widened. His eyes darted around and he jumped to his feet, he saw the rest of the candy and jumed on it, eating all of it. His eyes went wild and he jumped on the desk and ripped his shirt off, screaming.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuzuki and Watari closed their eyes and covered their ears for one second, and when they opened them Hisoka was gone. Tsuzuki and Watari ran outside but didn't see him anywhere, suddenly they heard a scream. They both ran in the direction it came from and Watari fell on the ground laughing while Tsuzuiki looked at the scene, more than a little confused. Hisoka had taken his pants off and was in his boxers. He was on all fours...and he was biting a young ladies leg. The girl was hitting him in the head with her purse but he just growled and tugged at her leg harder, he wasn't biting hard enough to draw blood but it still hurt.

" Hisoka NO! BAD HISOKA!" Hisoka let go of the girls leg and she ran away, he looked at Tsuzuki and stared at him before tackling him and sitting on his stomach.

" Ack Hisoka no get off!" Tsuzuki covered his eyes as a flash went off.

" Kodak Moment!" Watari yelled. Hisoka got back on all fours and ran down the street.

" Great now he's chasing cats." Tsuzuki said with a sigh, Watari helped him up and they followed the screams of the terrified people. When they caught up with Hisoka he had a man backed against the wall and was barking at him, baring his teeth.

" Get this crazy kid away from me!" The frightened man yelled. Tsuzuki sighed and bent down to pick Hisoka up but Hisoka just ran away again. Tsuzuki sighed, aain, and chased after him with Watari wondering what would happen next.

Yea I kno its really weird and really out of character but oh well lol. Yea I know this chapter was boring but the next one wont be, just bear with me. Reviews are wanted but no flames please...k ladies i know what'll help you like this next chapter and this one. Just simply imagining Hisoka with no shirt or pants is enough to make you drool. I mean come on...hes a hottie.

And its my first Story so be nice...im workn on it. 


	2. A Soft Cuddly Moment

Summary: I don't own anyone blah blah blah blah blah!

Sugar Rush

Tsuzuki dropped to the ground with a sigh and started to whine.

" We've been chasing him all day I wanna go home I'm hungry I have to go to the bathroom this is stupid I wanna sleep!" Watari ignored Tsuzuki and kept on walking down the path of the park, choosing to leave him there. His instincts told him that Hisoka would be in the park, and there he was. Sitting on top of a water fountain, in his boxers, and singing.

" Oh Taco Bell Taco Bell product placement for Taco bell, Inchurito, Macho Burrito!" Watari got out his disposable Kodak camera and began snapping shots of him...still singing.

" Duh duh duh duh duh duh, NEO, duh duh duh duh duh duh duh, SPORIN, bling bling bling!" Hisoka continued to sing and Watari got out a video camera that came from who the hell knows where and began recording.

" Chicken go cluck cluck cow go mooooo, piggy go oink oink how bout you? Want to be an animal just like you!" By the time Hisoka had stopped singing Tsuzuki had dragged himself to the fountain and stared at Hisoka.

" You really shouldnt've brought that candy..." Watari just smiled and stopped the camera.

" Yes I know but it livened up his mood didn't it? He looks much happier!" Watari said. Tsuzuki turned his attention back on Hisoka when Hisoka caught sight of a butterfly and began jumping up to try and catch it. Watari and Tsuzuki winced as Hisoka lost his balence and slipped off the fountain, landing on his butt. Hisoka sat there blankly staring at nothing, then burst out in tears and started whining.

" OH MY GOD I THINK I BROKE MY ASS!" Tsuzuki just sweatdropped and Watari had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. Tsuzuki sighed and went over to help Hisoka up, swearing to himself that he would never willingly see this side of Hisoka ever again. Hisoka sniffled and Tsuzuki thought for a moment that Hisoka would allow him to pick him up but put his hands up and backed away from Hisoka when Hisoka began yelling,

" Ahhhhhhhhh! RAPE RAPE!" Everyone in the park turned around to stare at the them and Tsuziki sweatdropped and slowly backed away whistling. Watari quickly grabbed Hisoka and they all ran away.

When they got back to work Watari had started to play with Hisoka, not like that you sick people. Hisoka was behind a desk on all fours, eyes locked on a red peice of string. Watari was on the other side of the desk holding the red string in his hand and pulling it back and flailing it around. Hisoka would wiggle his butt each time before pouncing in an attempt to grab the inferior piece of string.

" So, Watari. How long 'til this sugar rush stops? It's been like almost a whole day you know."

" Well there's really no telling how long, it depends on the person.This is his first sugar rush so it might take a while." Tsuzuki groaned and put his face in his hands.

" Or, it could stop right now." Watari said as Hisoka started swaying to and fro, they watched him for three minutes before he was able to sit still. As Hisoka sat still his head started to fall forward and he began to close his eyes, before he corrected himself and lifted his head back up and opened his eyes. This went on for five minutes then he fell over closing his eyes, Tsuzuki smiled at how cute Hisoka had looked sleeping like that. Tsuzuki bent down and picked Hisoka up and carried him to his house not too far away from the office. He set him on the bed and pulled the covers up to the boys chin, Hisoka grumbled and grabbed onto Tsuzuki's arm with a firm grip. Tsuzuki frowned as he tried to pry the arm out of the vice grip but it was no use, Tsuzuki sighed as he realized he wouldn't be getting his hand back tonight. He got on the bed and put Hisoka in his lap so his head was resting on his chest and was sitting inbetween his legs. He leaned against the beds head board and relaxed, he knew Hisoka would be furious in the morning but hey, it was completely worth it.

Tsuzuki yawned and stretched as he was awoken by a whimpering noise. He realized it was Hisoka and that he was more than likely having another nightmare. He put One arm around Hisoka's waist and softly stroked his cheek with the other. He started whispering comforting words when Hisoka started crying and put his head under Tsuzuki's chin. Tsuzuki rubbed Hisoka's back and kissed his forehead. Hisoka's whimpering ceased and he almost stopped crying, he put his head in the crook of Tsuzuki's neck and sighed contently and went back into a peaceful sleep. Tsuzuki smiled and slowly and hesitantly brought his own lips to Hisoka's.

" Nite, 'Soka."

Hisoka groaned as he awoke with a splitting headache, he moved his arms to bring them to his head but froze when he felt something soft and warm around his waist. He looked down and paled at the sight of two arm around his waist...touching him. He relaxed though when he turned around and saw who they belonged to. He blushed and his face lit up as red as a tomatoe, he began to panic as Tsuzuki woke up from the movement. He saw Hisoka's face and smiled, Hisoka blushed harder if possible and Tsuzuki tightened his hold on Hisoka. Hisoka began to relax and leaned against the purple eyed man and sighed, Tsuzuki put his lips near Hisoka's ear and whispered.

" Morning 'Soka." Hisoka twitched as a shiver went down his spine, Tsuzuki put his head on Hisoka's shoulder and sighed.

" So, you remember anything about yesterday?" Hisoka thought for several moments before shaking his head. Tsuzuki laughed and bent over to get his coat and took out some pictures from a pocket, he hesitantly handed them to Hisoka and snickered. Hisoka hesitantly took the pictures and paled when he saw them. There was a pic of him attacking the young lady, backing the old man into a corner, one fo him sitting on Tsuzuki, one of him singing on the fountain, and one of him playing with the piece of string. He noticed a certain detailed and looked at Tsuzuki, blushing like mad.

" Why was I in my boxers...where's my shirt, and pants..." Tsuzuki shrugged and Hisoka went as pale as one of those hospital sheets and groaned in embarressment. Tsuzuki laughed and poked Hisoka in the side, he snirked as he found out that Hisoka was ticklish. He pinned the boy down and began to unmercifully attack his ribs. Hisoka laughed and laughed until he couldn't breath and was soon begging Tsuzuki to stop.

" Tsuzuki stop! Can't...breathe...!" Tsuzuki smiled innocently and picked Hisoka up and put him in his lap again, he put his arms around Hisoka's waist again and glomped him. Hisoka sweatdropped and began to wonder why Tsuzuki was squeezing him like a teddy bear...and why he didn't mind being touched for once. Since Tsuzuki was so confident in letting his feelings out...Hisoka mentally shrugged and shyly put his hands on Tsuzuki's which were still around his waist. Tsuzuki smiled in accomplishment as Hisoka fully relaxed and snuggled into Tsuzuki's chest. A question soon entered his mind.

" Tsuzuki?"

" Yea?"

" What about work?" Tsuzuki paled and groaned. Hisoka smiled and got Tsuzuki to let go and went to change into...clothes. When they were ready to go Hisoka was clutching Tsuzuki's arm and dragging him along. Tsuzuki was whining and groaning like a kid that didn't want to go to school. Hisoka softly punched him in the arm and told him to shut up, Tsuzuki sighed and just walked along. When they got to work Watari was grinning at Hisoka, triggering a memory about his sugar rush. Hisoka remembered Watari shoving candy down his throat, findng his source of embaressment he lunged at Watari and shoved him onto his back and held him down and tied his hands together. He got some tape out and taped his mouth shut and his legs together. He dragged Watari outside and Tsuzuki heard something on the roof, when Hisoka came back in he was without a Watari and snorted and went back to his desk. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka questioningly before going outside, there was Watari. He was taped and tied to the chimney and was looking at Tszuki with puppy dog eyes begging him to get him down. Tsuzuki looked at the sky as thunder was heard and it began to rain, he looked back at Watari before shrugging and teleporting back inside. Of course Watari had forgotten how to teleport again, one of his failed experiments made him forget. When he went back in he snaked his arms around Hisoka's waist and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a protest of some kind. Instead he got a content sigh from the boy and he smiled. Although he was cute, he had hoped to never see Hisoka like that ever again.

END!

Hahaha Hisoka is sooo cute! I know the story kinda switched quickly but it was a cute n fluffy moment. My first Decendants Of Darkness fic complete! WOOOOOOT! Reviews are needed for my ego so I can do another story, a more serious one. And thanks to whoever is going to review my story!


End file.
